Compared with liquid crystal display apparatuses, Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display apparatuses have low energy consumption, low production cost, self-luminescence, wide viewing angle, quick response speed, and other advantages. At present, in the flat panel displays such as mobile phones, PDAs, and digital cameras, OLED display apparatuses have begun to replace the traditional liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses.
The structure of the OLED display apparatus mainly includes a base substrate and sub-pixels arranged in an array on the base substrate. Each of the sub-pixels is generally made of organic material and formed by an evaporation film-forming technique using a high-precision metal mask. Organic electroluminescent structures are formed at corresponding sub-pixel positions on the array substrate.
However, in the current OLED display apparatus, the distance among the sub-pixels in the pixel arrangement structure is relatively large, thereby resulting in smaller sub-pixel opening region at a same resolution ratio. As such, it is necessary to increase the driving current to meet the display brightness requirement. However, the large driving current tends to increase aging speed of the OLED display apparatus, thereby shortening service life of the OLED display apparatus. Also, since sub-pixels of various colors have very different light-emitting structures, some light-emitting structures such as red light-emitting structures decay more slowly while some light-emitting structures such as blue light-emitting structures decay more quickly. The difference in the speed of brightness decay of sub-pixels in the OLED display apparatus also shortens the lifetime of the OLED display apparatus.